An Unseen Hero
by savanasi
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it is like being the almighty Professor Dumbledore? I simply present a few words expressing my humble opinion. A few nostalgic moments in the life of Albus Dumbledore.


An Unseen Hero

By Savanasi

The shadows of twilight loom in the late afternoon, threatening to cover the world in darkness, yet somehow held back by the ferocious orange rays of the sun. Deep, mysterious woods block off the outside world, encasing the magical institution in a sphere of solitude.

The building, a castle rather, is ancient. Graying, stonewalls filled with the memories of generations past, take the form of home for hundreds of students. Some are used to their unusual environment, born into this strange society of enchantments and charms. Others are just starting to learn and have yet to discover the wonders of this ancient, and enigmatic world.

The dying glints of light reflect off a spectacular range of windows along one of the wings in the castle. The huge arches are filled with an assortment of colors, sending a dulled spectrum of pinks, oranges, magentas and blues into the spacious room. An elderly man swathed in robes of deep purple and midnight blue, paces across the floor. His gait is thoughtful, and precise to the last footfall.

The vestiges of warmth catch his attention, and he gazes softly out of the window. An ever-present twinkle in his sky blue eyes dulls slightly as nostalgia envelopes him. His mind drifts over the recent events, and he frowns slightly as he recalls the peace of ignorance mere months before. He sweeps a regal hand towards his face and gingerly pulls his half moon spectacles off the bridge of his nose. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighs and sags slightly letting his weariness take over.

A knock at the door withdraws him from his reverie and he once more places the glasses in their rightful place.

"Enter."

Two teenagers enter the room, their heads badges shining in the soft light. The smaller of the two steps forward and takes a deep breath as if to prepare herself.

"Sir, I can explain." The words tumble out of her mouth in her haste to justify her actions.

"Miss Granger, I am well aware of the situation and there is no need for further explanation, adamant as you may be to prove your innocence." He smiles softly, the twinkle back in his eyes.

Taking a seat, he gestures for the two students to do the same. Miss Granger, otherwise known as Hermione, hesitates a moment before selecting a rather straight-backed wooden chair. The remaining pupil eyes the left over chair rather distastefully before carefully placing himself on the offensive piece of furniture.

"Is something bothering you Mr. Malfoy?"

"No…Headmaster." Draco allows a pause before acknowledging the superior presence before him.

"I have warned the two of you before about the importance of a civil relationship between the heads and I see no need to repeat myself." He pauses slowly. Taking a deep breath, he looks at each of them directly and then nods to himself.

"Remember, appearances, though considered shallow and superficial matters, are what we are judged by. And letting our images falter from the cool, calm authority expected of those in positions of power can lead to more chaos than most would expect. I realize that both of you are bright, intellectual and somewhat dogmatic if I may say so," he smiles at this. "However, I must ask that you find a more private place to discuss your opinions."

Hermione takes in his words, a clear glaze of respect in her warm, brown eyes for the renowned wizard before her. She nods slowly, bowing her head in shame. Draco, remains motionless, his eyes scan the older mans face and then cautiously tilts his head downward. It is an expression of understanding, which is the most the headmaster will likely receive from him.

"That is all." He dismisses them, satisfied that a lesson had been learned and that punishment was unnecessary.

They rise in unison and glare at each other, angry at having been caught mirroring each other's actions. Hermione opens her mouth slightly as if to say something, and then thinking better of herself, nods to Draco, offers her principal a small smile and walks out of the room. Her male counterpart takes a minute to register what had happened and a slow smirk crosses his face. He shakes his head, before turning to the headmaster and in a move that surprises them both, bows swiftly and respectfully before departing.

The aged man is left alone with his thoughts once more. He assesses the careful display of reverence Draco had just shown and softly smiles to himself. Perhaps there was hope for the world after all. He casts a tired glance across the empty room before getting up slowly from the well-worn armchair. His footsteps are as exact as ever, although perhaps slightly more withered than before. A wrinkled hand reaches out and lands atop a mass of radiant feathers. Fawkes emits a soft, deep noise and leans into the comfortingly familiar gesture.

His master, returns his gaze once more to the windows and the breath taking view they reveal. He takes in the beauty of Hogwarts, reveling in the mystery and wonder of the grounds. The lake is stagnate, the usually rippled waters calmed by the absence of wind. Hagrid's hut, tucked away in a corner of the grounds, catches the last rays of the sun and presents a vision of homeliness. The gamekeeper can be seen tending to his garden and every so often taking a break to whistle to Fang.

Dumbledore retreats backwards, away from the window as the sun finally sets in a brilliant display of color before darkness swarms in. He takes his spectacles off once more and cleans them against his magnificent silk robe. He breathes deeply, and his faraway eyes return to his office and he sits down to deal with the pressing issues at hand. It will be another long night, yet; somehow, the prospect does not seem as overwhelming as it did before.


End file.
